Lost in Time
by Meraculas
Summary: When Fred opened the portal on her scum of a former professor, she never dreamed of getting pulled in as well. Waking up in a strange forest with no memory of leaving Pylea, how will she survive? BBC Robin Hood xover
1. Death by Laughter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sorry.

**A/N:** Fred might be a little out of character throughout the series, sorry.

**Chapter 1:**

I could not believe this was happening to me again. I was standing with, wait I had been standing, and with someone. This was all so new to me, me last memory was of the ground waiting for the axe to drop and then my head to roll, but I would really see my head roll, as I would then be dead...

This was all too confusing. I had been in the village square of Pylea about to have my head chopped off, and then I was here, wherever here was exactly. Looking more closely at my surroundings, I noticed that I was in the middle of a forest, and it was very cold. Reaching down to rub my arms to warm myself, I realized that I had nothing on my arms, or my entire body. I ran quickly behind a tree, and not to soon either as a small group of six men walked up the trail.

"And what about the Sheriff?" A large burly man asked. I wondered if I had landed in a forest outside of one of the southern states where Sheriffs were common, because there were not any in Pylea.

"I'm more worried about Gisbourne." Another man, not as large as the first man who spoke, he was not as skinny as the silent and shy looking boy was. I was able to tell that the boy with white skin and black hair was shy because I recognized the signs from myself. The man who had spoken had brown hair, and no beard like the man who seemed to be the leader of this little gang of merry men.

"We'll have to be careful about both of them." The other boy stated. This boy had brown, Native American looking skin. I was very fussy about what they were called, as my former foster brother had been one. This boy had dark brown almost black hair and had an interesting accent that I had not heard anywhere before, but then I never really travelled.

When the brown haired man with the beard spoke for the first time, the man I believed to be the leader, I was even more assured of his leadership, or that he should at least be a leader. "Djaq is right, but we need to get in there and find that book."

The other man, a blonde with a bandana around his began muttering about stupidity and crazy people to which the bearded man scolded him for, "Much, would you stop being such a pessimist."

I could not help but chuckle at his words. The sound caught the attention of the six men who all turned to look in her general direction. Thankfully, the tree I was hiding behind was very wide. The men began to walk in my direction and I squealed as I tried to gather some tree branches around myself to cover my nudity. I noticed something flash in the sunlight breaking through the trees and looked up to see that some of the men had swords in their hands.

I suddenly felt the urge to scream, but something in my gut told me that that would do no good. Looking around myself quickly, I reached down and picked up a rock and some twigs. Bring them on some crazy voice in my head said.

The man with the short brown hair pushed some tree branches back all of a sudden surprising me so much I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I stood frozen in my spot.

"Jeez, sorry miss." He said turning around with a blush that turned his peach skin a light shade of red. He quickly took off his vest like shirt and handed it back to me, never looking towards me. I threw it on over my naked form; it was long enough to hide all the important parts. The man called out to his companions, "It's just a frightened little girl. She must have been robbed, she doesn't have anything."

"I have a name." I stated rudely looking at his neck with a scowl while pulling the shirt down to hide more of myself.

"Yes, at least you have your name, god, you must be rich." He muttered to himself. I was sure I was not supposed to hear him say that. Louder he asked, "Are you decent enough?"

"Kind of, it's not long enough." I said even though it was. I did not like him so why not make him suffer. I was sure that he rolled his eyes as he began to remove his other shirt. I smirked as he handed it to me, I tied it around my waist just be sure. I was sure that when I started walking the first shirt would not have hid everything anymore. "So what is your name?"

"Allan-A-Dale." He replied as if that was supposed to mean something.

"Winifred Burkle." I replied, "All good, thanks."

He turned to face me again and scowled when he saw that the first shirt was long enough. All the same, he offered me his hand to help me out from behind the tree. I got a good look at him, he had gray or were the blue, eyes. I was not able to tell. He also had a very nice body, something I had not seen... ever. Well that is not true, there were some nice looking movie stars I had drooled over as well as a few guys from school back in Dallas.

"Where are we?" I asked wondering. I knew I should not have thought of home, but damn that stupid guy with no shirt, I couldn't help but hate him even more.

"Sherwood forest," Leader man replied, "Where are you from m'lady?"

"I'd rather not talk about home right now, five years is too long to be in some weird place, and I wasn't even there when I was pulled into Pylea." I paused to take a breath. I did not look to see the faces of my rescuers, "I am so dead, that axe must have done its job, but I would this be heaven. How did you all die?"

There was a pause in my audience, and I used it to examine the faces of the six men. They all had identical looks of confusion, their faces suddenly changed and they all began to laugh. All of them other then the silent black haired boy who I had not heard speak yet.

"None of us are dead, yet." Leader man replied through is laughter.

"Well being dead is the only explanation for how I was about to have my head chopped off and then I was in the middle of a forest, in England, naked." I said beginning to hyperventilate.

"So you weren't robbed?" The big man asked I still needed to find a witty nickname for him, unless he wanted to offer his name.

"No! I was cow, a criminal, I was supposed to die, and now not." I admitted that when I made my last little statement about not being dead I had sounded depressed about it.

Bandana asked, "A cow?" while Allan asked "A criminal?"

Leader man just chuckled then asked, "You wanted to die?"

"Well, no, but I was kind of resigned to my fate. You know, you kind of except the fact that you are about it die when you are staring at the ground with your neck on a block of wood and you can hear the executioner sharpening his axe, or whatever they called it. What did they call it...?"

Bandana asked again, "A cow?"

"Yah that's what they called us humans back in Pylea." I replied with a slight smile.

"Where is this Pylea, is it your home?" The Native American asked.

"No!" I replied with what I knew was anger, "I'm sorry."

"It is alright, Djaq was just curious, you mention it a lot." Leader man said defending Djaq.

"That is a very weird name." I said without thinking. Gasping and clapping my hands over my mouth in embarrassment, I removed them to give a quick apology, "I'm so sorry, I do that sometimes, being a cow and then a criminal, okay a runaway slave, can do that, but then I have been living in a cave since I managed to kind of escape. Am I babbling, because I haven't been around anyone who hasn't wanted to torture me, kill me, or have me clean up crap, in a long time?"

"Babbling?" Mr-no-talk asked.

"You can talk!" I said surprised, "Sorry. Hay, what are all your names? I know you-" I pointed to Allan, "and you-" I pointed to Djaq, "but not the rest of you, and I told him-" again I pointed at Allan, "my name."

Leader man responded, "That is Much-" he said indicating Bandana, "Will Scarlet-" Mr-no-talk was pointed to next, "Little John-" the big guy, "and I am Robin of Locksley."

"Winifred Burkle, but before Pylea everyone called me Fred. In Pylea I was cow..."

"I am curious, where is Pylea?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue, I open a book a portal opens and in I go."

"A portal?" Much asked.

"I think it was a portal, look, I'm sorry but that was a long time ago and Pylea is not a pretty place. Hay, do you know where the nearest taco stand is?"

"Taco stand?" Allan asked.

"Yah, it has been ages since I had a taco, tree bark just doesn't cut it." I stated, "Hay, do you know where I can get food in general?"

"Much is an excellent cook; he can make us all something." Robin said with a smile, "You can come with us to our camp."

"And you can find some clothes there." Allan stated.

Little John laughed a big booming laughing as he slapped Allan hard on the back, "I don't think I likes you wearing his clothes."

"I think it's just that it is cold." Djaq said with a musical laugh.

"You're a girl!" I said surprised at the sudden realization.

Six pairs of eyes turned to me at the surprise in my voice. Much asked, "You just figured that out?"

I glared at Much in response. It took about five minutes of walking through the forest before we reached their camp. On the way to the camp, I got a few odd looks as I was humming a tune I could not quite place. The camp of these six men, no five men and one girl was amazing. At first, I had been staring at a hill full of leaves and then the hill rose and there was a camp. I could feel my jaw drop to the muddy ground, or was that my tripping while trying to walk forward in total awe.

"You should watch where you are going." Allan stating pulling me to my feet.

"Why so I don't dirty your shirt?"

"Yes."

In reply, I did the most immature thing possible; I stuck out my tongue at him as soon as he had turned his back. Once Much had cooked supper and we were gathered around a fire eating, I made sure to drop some of my food on his shirt. He simply glared each time. I had also made sure to trip on the way over to the fire, and while it was bound to hurt, I was determined to lean just enough forward that his shirt would catch fire.

I got my chance half an hour after I hatched that plan. John was collecting are plate substitutes and he was sitting across from me. Sucking in my breath, I half rose from my spot and reached over to hand him my plate. When the shirt caught, I had to suppress my laugh and force a scream. Damn, it did not work. I started laughing so hard, I never felt the fire on my skin. One good thing about that damn collar and the torture was that the fire felt normal to me now.

Allan grabbed me back as Will threw his drink at my abdomen. I landed painfully on Allan's chest laughing hysterically. Djaq had rushed to us and was folding the shirt-vest-thing to put out the fire. Once it was gone, I rolled off Allan and curled into a ball as I kept laughing. Breathing was becoming hard and I knew from tickle fights that being in a ball helped you breathe while laughing.

"Bitch, you did that on purpose!" I heard Allan yell.

The ball was not working anymore, breathing was non-existent now and I was in desperate need of air. My pounding the ground in joy while laughing suddenly became pounding in pain. My other hand clutched at my chest as I gasped out, "Air."

I had heard Will and John laughing once the fire had been put out, but they stopped when they heard realized I could not breathe. "I think we need to calm her down, fast." John stated getting up and coming over while avoiding the fire, I hoped.

I suddenly saw Will's face blocking all other view, but then I had been rolled back onto my back and now lay flat on the ground, which was not smart, but it meant that Will was not lying on the ground next to me.

"While it was nice to see Allan's face from that trick, she did this to herself from laughter." Djaq stated. I could only imagine the glare Allan gave Djaq for that comment.

"I hope she dies from it." Allan muttered. Damn him, I had finally begun to breathe again and he had me start laughing. Death by laughter, yes that would be how I went, I could even see it now, because it was going to happen soon if I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Allan." John said it sounded like a threat from the way his voice nearly growled.

It took a few seconds of Djaq lifting my head up off the ground, but I was still laughing, lightly though. "Death by laughter." I said before launching into another full-blown fit, and from the sound of everyone around, they joined me.


	2. Lots of Practice

**A/N:**Here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. Also, I am going away on a two week vacation where I will have no Internet access, so while I am bringing my laptop with me it is only to keep writing chapter. Sorry about a lack of updates that you will be getting.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, well, other then the idea for the fic and the laptop it is written on.

**Chapter 2:**

I awoke the next morning expecting to be in my cave for some stupid reason. I had not even opened my eyes when I remembered that I was in the legendary Sherwood Forest. With a groan, I rolled over and into something solid, which grunted. Looking over my shoulder I saw Allan, with a glare I elbowed him again. In reply, I only received another grunt, with a wicked smile I rolled back over to the blanket that I had slept on. Quietly getting up I walked a little ways back, picked up a stick of wood, and tossed it at him. I covered my mouth to muffle my gasp of surprise when the stick hit him between the eyes. He jerked awake and I ran.

He must have noticed me missing and saw my hasty retreat as I heard him swear, than give chase. I ran a ways before seeing a giant tree. With a grin, I began climbing remembering all the times I climbed a tree to escape the guards back in Pylea. It was not all the hard to climb as I used the branches from the trees right next to the one I was climbing as well of the branches from that tree.

When I saw Allan run by, still shirtless though I had returned his shirts in return for some of Djaq's extra clothes, I pressed my face against the tree to hide my laughter, but it was no use. Thankfully, he was no longer in my sight when the laughter spilled from my mouth. When I let go of the tree to clutch at my sides, I realized how stupid that was. I began to wobble on my tree branch.

Allan had returned as either he gave up on finding me or he had heard my laughter. He was not looking up toward any of the tree branches but he had stopped moving. I had regained my balance and tossed a rock that had somehow gotten up in the tree down at him. Again, it hit him square on the head. He looked up and around while rubbing his head. I was surprised when he did not see me, but he soon moved on back toward the camp. Once I was sure he had gone, I burst into another fit of laughter. I soon let go of the tree again, stupid, I should have learned from the first time, and I fell.

I was sure that when I landed hard on the ground that I would break a few bones, I was very surprised that when I stopped falling I was still above the ground.

"You know that you should let up a little on Allan." A male voice informed me. I was not sure whose it was until I looked up into the speaker's face.

"Oh, hi Will. You should talk more often; I hadn't known that it was you."

He simply chuckled as he placed me firmly on my feet, "You made it up that tree pretty fast."

"I've had lots of practise. You should see me with houses, I'm even better at those."

"Really?"

"Oh yah and brick walls as well, you haven't seen anything until you see me scale a brick wall in less than two minutes." I replied nodding enthusiastically. It was true, my time in Pylea had definitely taught me a thing or two about survival.

"You know, you could come in handy." Will stated. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but either way it meant that I got to stay with them longer and since they were the only people I knew, I liked that idea.

"I like you." I blurted out before I could think about what I was saying; again, my hands flew to my mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just meant that you are a nice guy."

"Does that you won't burn my clothes and throw things at my head?" He asked. I nodded in reply with a sheepish smile. I had never noticed we had been walking but we were backing camp.

"I knew it." I heard Allan say from where he sat around the fire eating breakfast. Djaq, Robin, John, and Much all looked at him weird.

"You have a great aim." Will said as he walked over to join Allan and the others around the fire.

"I guess so; I think it was more beginners luck." I replied sitting between Robin and John this time. I would have sat next to Will but that would have meant I was beside Allan again.

"I don't think so." Will replied as he took of bowl of something and passed it to me across the fire, without catching fire. "You should have seen her Robin. Went up a tree without even thinking of it and had no trouble getting up there. Allan was right behind her and he never saw her because she was already in the tree."

Allan stuttered in shock, "You-you-you saw her go up that tree and you didn't tell me where she was?"

That did it; I was on the ground laughing again. I heard Djaq groan but John found it funny as he too began to laugh, though it was probably at me instead of Allan's reaction.

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you." Will replied.

His reply brought even more laughter from me and soon I was chocking for air again. Everyone else had joined in on the laughter, everyone but Allan. It took a few minutes for us to all calm down, but Allan was still glaring at me. It was only then that I noticed a red mark between his eyes and I grimaced noticing that I had done that.

Robin spoke first, "You managed to get up a tree with Allan on your tail and he never knew you must be good."

"I've had lots of practise." I replied again with a sad smile.

"Apparently she is even better with houses and brick walls." Will through in suddenly.

Robin reached up and stroked his chin, well beard actually, "That is interesting."

"Robin, you seriously can't be considering asking her to join us, can you?" Allan asked outraged. "She'll kill us all!"

"With what, laughter?" Much asked causing everyone to start laughing again, but just like last time, everyone but Allan. I promised myself that one of these days I was going to break him.

"I'm not sure yet, I'd like to see what else she can do first." Robin stated. I could not help my worried gulp. I was shocked when I finally heard Allan laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked him angrily.

"You actually looked scared." Allan replied still laughing.

I rose from my spot with the intent of smacking him on the head, but John pulled my back down. I sent a glare in his direction, and my reaction only set Allan off into a stronger burst of laughter. Thankfully, the others were not joining him in his laughter like they usually did with me.

I rose from my spot again, and when John went to pull me back down and hit him, hard too. I knew it had been hard because I could feel it in my hand, or was that just from that fact that he is a strong man. I marched over to Allan and punched him squarely in the nose. I was actually surprised when after he pulled his hands away from his nose a few seconds after the punch I saw blood.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I hadn't meant to actually hurt you!" I said as I knelt down in front of him.

The others were laughing now, I was not all that sure why. I was not a violent person, but for some reason Allan brought out the worst in me. Allan just pushed me away as he stood and walked off. I looked to the others with a glare, but unfortunately it did not hold and I was soon rolling on the ground laughing like a mad man.

A few hours later, I stood in a clearing with Robin, John, and Will. Robin was insisting on seeing how well I faired in fights, something I knew would not end well, for me. He had already tried me with the bow and arrow, how medieval, I thought at the time. Now he had me trying a sword, and he expected me to fight him. I laughed when he told me that.

Here I stood though, sword in hand waiting for Robin to tell me what to do. "Alright, so let's see what you can do." He said.

"You expect me to know what to do?" I asked incredulous as my voice rose slightly in pitch.

"Just trust your instincts." Robin said as he advanced on me then struck.

I was surprised when I blocked the attack then instinctively began attacking him. Shock actually seemed to pass through Robin's eyes when I had blocked his attack, but that quickly vanished when I had begun attacking. I heard a distantly familiar voice, one that sounded as if it belonged in a dream, it was telling me to defend, stay on the defence until my opponent tired then go for the kill strike.

I did not want to hurt Robin, just show him that I could take care of myself with a sword, though I did not know how I did. What I did next surprised the both of us, and I am sure that Robin knew it surprised me. I kicked Robin hard, and where it hurt most for a guy. I then proceeded to punch him in the face then push the blade of my sword against his throat.

When I realized what I had done, Allan had already pulled me away from Robin. I had not been aware that Allan was watching. A strange woman had also appeared and she was kneeling next to Robin. "Robin, I am so sorry, I had no idea about what I was doing. I don't even know how to use I sword, I have never even touched one before today." I pleaded.

Great going Fred, just like you to fuck things up, I told myself. No, I was not going to let this happen again. I was not going to go back to the weak defenceless shell that I had been in Pylea. Wait, since when had I even changed? I had gone from Pylea to here, so why had I felt so different then when I had been in Pylea?

"Allan, who is she?" The strange woman asked.

Thank god, it was Will who replied, or else this woman might have hated me even more. "Her name is Fred. We found her in the woods. She doesn't remember much about her past."

"What?" Allan asked shocked at the obvious lie Will had just told protecting me.

"She is a good girl; she must have acted on a lost memory on using the sword." Djaq added to Will's lie.

When I saw Robin beginning to push himself up I began pleading again, "Robin, please, I am so sorry." I knew I was about to start crying.

"It's alright, but I think we don't need to worry about teaching you to use a sword or your knee." Robin grimaced still in pain, "Allan already knows about your excellent use of your fist, so I probably didn't need to be shown that."

I tried to laugh but it sounded more like I was being strangled. The tears also flowed down my face freely. "I really am sorry, Robin. I do not know what happened, I swear. I just knew what to do, I do not know how."

"Fred, it is okay." Robin told me once he was standing again. "Fred this is Marian, Marian this is Fred; the newest addition to our band of outlaws."


End file.
